Anything Has Consequences
by CakePopp
Summary: Consequences. A strong word isn't it? Whether it is bad or good it counts as a consequence, even love. And that my dear I learnt it the hard way...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 ~

Another sun bright breezy day.

But Dexter definitely was not in the mood for doing anything. It's difficult to hear that your crush doesn't like you back but he didn't hear it from her, personally.

Raven Queen. Always in his mind 24/7, he couldn't help it. Now he couldn't get over the fact that he 'accidentally' eavesdropped some of Raven's friends saying that she wasn't interested in him.

He was pretty much broken. No, not pretty much... He was COMPLETELY broken.

Everything was going on and on around him and he didn't seem to notice anything. And when I say 'anything' I mean anything.

There was a production going on and the cast was going to be shown later that day. Dexter had auditioned just so he could spend some more time with Raven since she's likely getting a part.

He didn't bother about any of that anymore... Or at least his head doesn't care yet his heart is trying to push the negativity away, though it's not helping.

"Dexter?" A voice said. He didn't even hear it.

"Dexter." The voice called out again. He 'again' didn't hear it.

"DEXTER!" The voice shouted at him which made him scream and fall onto the ground.

The harmonic voice (probably not the shouting) was by Cupid.

She giggled and lend a hand to the poor boy scared to death on the floor.

"Oh. Hi Cupid, is there anything you want me to help you with?" Dexter asked while dusting of the dust on his pants.

"No. And sorry for shouting at you but you were leaning on my locker..." Cupid had a massive crush on Dexter and only a few people know.

Dexter let out a huge 'oh' and stepped aside.

"So, are you excited for the cast list?" Cupid asked while fixing her books in her locker.

Dexter shook his head,  
>"Nah. It won't matter to me, probably for you but no for me."<p>

"Why?" Cupid quickly noticed what she had said.  
>"We'll you don't have to answer it, I-l mean you-" Dexter cut the sentence Cupid was about to say.<p>

"It's ok. It's just that I accidentally overheard some of Raven's friends saying that she doesn't fancy me..." Dexter looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

Cupid looked at him. She did feel sorry for him, even though her heart was jumping around and a wave of relief washed over her.

"I'm really sorry... Life," she sighed, "ain't always what you think." Cupid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Cupid, you're always a nice friend." Dexter smiled in a friendly manner.

"No problem." She reassuringly smiled back.

Just then the directors of the play: Jack B Nimble, Holly O'Hair and Blondie Lockes came out of the Geografairy classroom with a piece of paper which turned everyone's heads.

They walked down to the hallway to the notice board.

"It's the cast list!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hai guys. I know I haven't updated my other story for like super duper long but I've been having to study for tests and everything and I thought that I should ease my mind a little bit. I never really did a Dexter, Raven, Cupid fanfic like ever so I decided to have a little change. A song is probably sung in the next chapter so I'me going to start writing it. <strong>

**Luv ya'll**

**CakePopp xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 ~

Everyone crowded around the notice board and searched for their names.

Most of the people who crowded around first had upset faces. But then a blonde and a brunette came and rushed through the crowd.

Apple and Briar.

Of course Apple would think she has the main part but...

"WHAT?" Apple screamed to the top of her lungs, "why am I not the main character, I mean I'm beautiful, blonde and did I mention beautiful?" Apple was glaring at the piece of paper while it was just staring back at her.

"Well at least you got one of the important roles." Briar tried to calm her down.

"Still!" Apple sighed, "professor Jack, why am I not the lead role? I am perfect for it after all." She asked as politely as she could.

Lizzie in the background of it all rolled her eyes on Apple's sudden outburst.

"Well I'm the director and I choose who gets to act who." Professor Jack reminded her plainly.

"Off with all of their heads..." You can guess who said that.

While that little argument was going on Cupid patiently waited for her turn to see the list.

She looked to her right to see Dexter waiting as well.

"I thought you didn't care." Cupid rose an eyebrow.

"Eh, it's better to know who is who than asking someone." Dexter shrugged and pushed his glasses back up.

She sighed contentedly. At least he sees her as a friend, that's good enough... Right?

Apple interrupted Cupid's thoughts.

"Then I have to practice my singing, come on Briar!" Apple scurried along happily (finally).

"You know she doesn't have any solos..." Blondie whispered to Briar. Briar then gave her a 'you could have told me that' look and ran off.

When people started to spare their interest on something else Cupid and Dexter walked to the cast list and skimmed for their names.

Well you can say that Cupid was.

"What? Oh..."

Dexter turned his head.

"What?"

Cupid pointed upwards where Dexter was also surprised, actually more surprised.

Dexter Charming.

He was the lead role for the boy.

"You're Romeo..." Cupid stated.

Yes, the play is Romeo and Juliet. It's to celebrate William Shakespeare's birthday, for remembrance of him really.

"And Juliet is... Raven." Dexter added.

Dexter didn't know how to react to this. One: he's the main lead of the play which he didn't want to be because he has stage fright plus they made it a musical. Two: his crush was Juliet, how is he going to be able to kiss her in front of like, EVERYONE!?

"ATTENTION TO EVERYONE WHO IS CASTED AS SOMEONE IN THE PRODUCTION." It was Blondie on her MirrorCast show.

The two looked at the MirrorCast as it continued,

"There is going to be a meeting in the Geografairy room at 4:15 sharp. So please do come"

And Blondie finished it with her usual '_Just Right_' pun.

"Well I guess I'll have to go in an hour." Dexter noted.

...

Before the meeting finished (well like 3 minutes before), Cupid waited near the Geografairy classroom.

She knew if she waited right at the door it would be a little awkward so she started to 'act' like she was playing on her MirrorPhone.

Cupid heard the door open and students walking out of the classroom. Dexter was the last person to go out

"Hey," Cupid waved to him.

"Hi Cupid." Dexter greeted back.

"So, how was the meeting?" Cupid asked.

Dexter didn't seem to enthusiastic.  
>"Well if you can say that I can't sing then, no."<p>

Cupid was actually pretty surprised.

"Well I could help you..." She mumbled.

"You can?" Dexter clearly heard what she said.

Cupid looked at him. Her head seemed to nod but her body was not even sure what she was doing.

"Great, thanks soo much! Meet me in the Charmitorium tomorrow at lunch."

Cupid nodded her head again since her mouth couldn't speak at that moment.

'_Did I just say yes_...?'

* * *

><p><strong>so chapter 2 is finished. I was planning on making a song sung in this chapter but then I'm still building up. Thank you for everyone's reviews they really, really made my day. <strong>

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**CakePopp xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Sometimes people from Wonderland can be crazy. Maybe all the time actually.

"Maddie why did you make me go here at five..?" Raven yawned for the umpteenth time. Maddie had forced Raven to get out to bed just because there was something urgent that Maddie needed to tell her. Well, anything urgent was really something that Raven needed to know, especially when Maddie is Raven's best friend forever after.

"Because, I'm excited to see you as…" Maddie stood up on a table,

"JULIET!" Maddie lifted up the mop she was using and the soap water splattered everywhere. Raven laughed as she uncovered her eyes.

"And is this your urgent matter?" Raven asked leaning on the wall.

"Nope, it's really just to say that Dexter really, really likes you." Maddie sat on the table giving her a knowing look. It might have turned into a serious staring contest and no one actually won that one.

"Why would he? He's actually ignored me the past few days and dodges me most of the time." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"That's only a few days Raven, that doesn't mean anything. You two anyways have to be in love in the play." Maddie pulled out a teacup out of her hat, the 'normal' Wonderlandian thing Maddie would do.

Raven sighed. It was pretty much a weird thing to think about Dexter when she was already stressing about the play and yet again it has Dexter involved through it. How lovely…

"I'm being serious, and I'm never serious." Maddie sipped her tea as she balanced the mop on her head. Raven let her hands crawl through her hair.

"How sure are you?"

The Charmitorium was an empty area at lunch, just seats two huge Mirrors, stage and all the things you hexpect to see in a Charmitorium. Dexter sat quietly contemplating his life, it distracted him a little.

In a months time… He'll have to stand on stage to do random acting and singing. Dexter believed that he didn't have a voice, at least for himself. Everyone was expecting him to be Romeo, a character who was more like a Daring Charming.

It was weird for him to know he was going to be an important part is something. He was never used to that.

Attention, another thing he hated. He would usually be fortunate not to get any but with all the Romeo and Juliet play hype, every corner is people waiting for him. It sure was a bother.

Cupid walked in with a confident smile plastered on her face. It was like her dreams were starting to actually come true. Her hopes were set high as well as her head.

Dexter looked up and gave a faint smile. Sure he was trying to look like he was over Raven but he wasn't able to because he kept replacing his head with his heart.

"So let's start with some voice exercises." Cupid walked over to a grand piano at the side of the stage. She sat down on the cushioned seat and motioned Dexter to sit next to her.

Cupid was not a complete expert at her piano skills but she knew how to play it anyways. She couldn't help but agree with herself that Dexter didn't have much of an experience with vocal music. But she wasn't going to give up teaching her one and only crush.

"You're doing great." They were on the second phase of the vocal exercises and Dexter was actually getting at least a bit better on his singing.

It was a little awkward for them at first but it became more comfortable for them to be in each other's presence.

"I want to try to sing one of the songs." Dexter wasn't even sure if he was even able to do it but it didn't hurt to try… Right?

Cupid stretched her fingers and nodded. It somehow was surprising for her to hear the confidence in Dexter's voice but at least he found some of that confidence that was always hidden at the back of his mind in a tight safe.

"Okay which one?" Cupid smiled at him.

Dexter walked over to the edge of the stage to where his bookpack was having a little rest. He took a little time due to the pages of the script. He walked back with a page of a song.

It was duet between Romeo and Juliet that Cupid has heard when she was just a little goddess. Fortunately it was one of her favorite songs.

The song was really just made for the musical Romeo and Juliet that was made a fairy long time ago. It was still a hexcellent thing to watch with all the beauties of it.

Cupid used a little spell that she learnt to make the piano play itself. That's really why she pays attention to Magicology class.

"_L, is for the way you look at me._

_O, is for the only one I see _

_V, is very, very extra ordinary _

_E, is even more than anyone that you adore…" _

Dexter didn't know that he was actually going to enjoy singing and sharing his voice. Even if there wasn't really an audience it felt fun to just let go of all his problems.

The song came into an end and the pair were laughing up a storm.

"Our dancing was terrible." Cupid confessed in between laughs. They sat at the edge of the stage while they were just joking around.

"This was the most fun I've ever had." Dexter smiled and this time it was a genuine smile. It was also the only time they looked at each other's face properly.

Cupid felt like holding her breath she never knew that looking at him properly was more breath taking than she ever thought it would be.

It was really a moment of truth.

One second, they were leaning in. Two seconds, they heard someone.

Raven stood there with an oddly neutral form. She had no expressions forming anywhere, there were no signs either. The only thing she did was: nod, gulped and walked away with her arms crossed.

Dexter bid Cupid a goodbye.

Cupid felt the loneliness of the Charmitorium; actually it was her heart. Her hopes faded down a bit.

'Is it really worth chasing after him…'  
>_<p>

**Hey hey hey! Anything Has Consequences is BACK! *confetti* Anyways I hope you enjoy this super new chapter (that is longer than the others. Woot woot!) **

**I don't own Nat King Cole's song L-O-V-E and the characters are Mattel's to deal with. Have a lovely day!**

**xoxo CakePopp**


End file.
